Civil Engineering
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Tujuan utama Uchiha Sasuke memilih jurusan Teknik Sipil adalah untuk menghindari Haruno Sakura, sahabat sejak kecilnya yang selalu saja mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi apa jadinya jika ternyata Sakura tetap nekat mengejarnya hingga gadis itu memilih jurusan yang sama dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana kehidupan Haruno Sakura sebagai satu-satunya mahasiswi di jurusannya? AU, OOC, Harem.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor / Romance / Slice of Life

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC, Humor garing, Fangirl Sakura, Mary Sue, Reverse Harem, bahasa tidak baku, gaya bahasa yang tidak konsisten, dan berbagai hal lain.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Summary:

Tujuan utama Uchiha Sasuke memilih jurusan Teknik Sipil adalah untuk menghindari Haruno Sakura, sahabat sejak kecilnya yang selalu saja mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi apa jadinya jika ternyata Sakura tetap nekat mengejarnya hingga gadis itu memilih jurusan yang sama dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana kehidupan Haruno Sakura sebagai satu-satunya mahasiswi di jurusannya?

.

.

.

**Civil Engineering**

_Written by: Akina Takahashi_

**Prolog: ****The ****Ultimate Stalker**

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor kampus _Konoha Institute of Technology_ atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan KIT. KIT adalah institusi pendidikan yang sangat terkenal di Konoha, sebuah kota kecil yang terletak di pinggiran Tokyo. KIT terkenal akan prestasinya yang berhasil melahirkan insinyur-insinyur jenius yang pada akhirnya membantu mempercepat kemajuan teknologi negara Jepang.

Uchiha Sasuke –nama pemuda itu, terlihat lega ketika ia berhasil memasuki ruang kelas barunya. "Yo! Kau mahasiswa baru juga?" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menurut Sasuke terlihat norak. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. _Ya iyalah aku mahasiswa baru juga. Kalau bukan untuk apa __aku__ masuk ke kelas ini? Memangnya tampang__ku__ terlihat seperti dosen? _Pikirnya.

"Salam kenal! Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" Pemuda pirang itu terlihat bersemangat. Ia menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya menandakan bahwa ia ingin Sasuke duduk disana.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari bangku kosong. Di manapun asal jangan di samping si Uzumaki Naruto itu. Sudah cukup ia berurusan dengan orang berisik seperti itu. Ia bergidik sebentar ketika teringat gadis berambut _pink_ yang selalu sibuk mengejar-ngejarnya selama hampir seumur hidupnya.

Gadis itu cantik, cantik _banget_ malah, dengan rambut pink panjang sepunggung, mata hijau emerald jernih, pipi putih merona seperti iklan _Pond's_, _body_ aduhai layaknya supermodel, pintar, jago karate, jago masak, super setia, dan— ah pokoknya banyak deh kelebihannya yang bahkan seorang _prodigy_ Uchiha pun tidak bisa ingat semuanya. Tapi yah, mau sesempurna apapun seorang gadis kalau begini sih ya mau gimana?

OMG! Bayangkan! Si gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu sudah mengejarnya seperti orang gila sejak mereka masih berumur lima tahun! Sudah ribuan kali Sasuke menolak pernyataan gadis itu dan bukannya menyerah, semakin ditolak semakin gencar pula Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

Hiii~ Sasuke merinding kalau ingat betapa mengerikannya Sakura ketika mengejar-ngejarnya. Cantik sih cantik... tapi kalo agak-agak _freak_ begini sih serem juga kali.

Dulu sewaktu TK Sakura sempat menyeret Sasuke ke depan kelas dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke telah menikah sewaktu bermain rumah-rumahan di taman beberapa saat sebelumnya. Alhasil Sasuke menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-teman sepermainannya. Sakura bukannya membantu Sasuke, gadis itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi dengan memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan "Papa Sasuke" dan menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan "Mama Sakura". Efeknya, teman-teman sekelasnya ikut-ikutan memanggilnya seperti itu. Sasuke bahkan sempat menangis dan mengadu kepada Mikoto akan hal itu tapi Mikoto hanya tertawa menanggapi hal itu, bahkan kakaknya, Itachi ikut-ikutan mengejeknya.

Eh semakin mereka dewasa semakin gencar pula usaha gadis itu untuk merebut hati Sasuke. Sepertinya prinsip Sakura adalah semakin ditolak maka ia harus semakin bersemangat.

Sewaktu SD ia menempel pada Sasuke seperti perangko. Mulai dari duduk bersebelahan, pulang-pergi sekolah bareng, makan siang bersama, main ke rumah Uchiha setiap hari (–yang disambut Mikoto dengan antusias karena ia tidak memiliki anak perempuan), bahkan Sakura nekat menyusup ke ruang ganti cowok cuma untuk melihat Sasuke. Sumpah demi apapun saat itu Sasuke benar-benar risih diikuti nyaris 24 jam / 7 hari seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, ia tidak bersama dengan Sakura hanya saat ia tidur dan ke kamar mandi! Anehnya, kedua orang tuanya, bahkan kakaknya sangat menyukai Sakura. Sehingga mereka membiarkan gadis itu bermain di rumahnya setiap hari.

Sasuke kembali merinding.

Pernah suatu hari ketika Sasuke terbangun di kamarnya ia mendapatkan Sakura tertidur di sampingnya. _Oh please! _Saat itu ia masih SMP dan sedang masa labil-labilnya, eh Sakura malah agresif mendekatinya sampai nekat masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela. Pakai acara tidur seranjang pula. Untung Sasuke masih punya akal sehat dan tidak langsung 'menyerang' gadis itu. Oh pemuda mana sih yang tidak tergoda dengan gadis cantik dan seksi yang hanya mengenakan gaun tidur tipis tidur di sebelahnya? Sasuke bukan homo dan ia akui kalau ia agak _tergoda, _saat itu ia terpaksa mandi air dingin jam 5 pagi. Setelah kejadian itu, pemuda yang dikenal sebagai jenius Uchiha ini segera memasang teralis di jendela kamarnya.

Oh Kami-sama! Cobaan apa lagi iniii~! –kalau saja seorang Uchiha tidak perlu menjaga imagenya, Sasuke pasti sudah berteriak histeris.

Saat SMA, Sasuke akhirnya melepas masa lajangnya, ia berpacaran dengan seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang dulu juga merupakan _fangirl-_nya bernama Karin. Yah, setidaknya cewek ini tidak se-_freak_ Sakura. Itu yang ada di pikirannya dulu. Tapi hubungan mereka cuma bertahan dua minggu karena Karin tidak tahan atas kehadiran Sakura yang selalu saja mengganggu acara kencan mereka. Tidak cuma kencan sih, nyaris setiap saat Sakura menempel pada Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah berkali-kali mengusirnya dan bilang jika ia telah berpacaran dengan Karin. Bahkan sempat pula Karin menampar Sakura karena kesal dan pada akhirnya terjadi perkelahian antara kedua gadis itu. Perkelahian itu akhirnya membuat kedua gadis itu diskors selama seminggu.

Sudah cukup Uchiha Sasuke berurusan dengan wanita.

Terkadang Sasuke berpikir... _Jadi homo aja apa biar Sakura ga ngejar-ngejar lagi?_

Hahaha itu sangat _absurd _Sasuke!

Cih!

Oke cukup dengan cerita singkat mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan sahabat (atau mungkin bisa dibilang _stalker_) sejak kecil nya. Kita lanjutkan dengan cerita awal.

Mata _onyx_nya seolah men_scan_ ruangan kelas tempatnya berada. Di sebelah kanan terdapat seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur, di sebelah pemuda itu terdapat seorang pemuda gemuk yang memakai –apa sih itu? Terlihat seperti celana dalam— diatas kepalanya. Entahlah Sasuke tidak mau berurusan dengan orang aneh macam itu, lalu dua bangku di depannya terdapat seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang hitam mulus seperti iklan _Dove_—tipe cowok _feminist_ mungkin? Lalu ada pula seorang pemuda aneh yang selalu saja tersenyum sejak tadi bahkan saat membaca buku desain jembatan pun masih bisa tersenyum (apa sebenarnya yang dia baca sampai bisa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?). Dan masih banyak mahasiswa lainnya yang Sasuke tidak perhatikan karena mereka semuanya biasa saja.

Sigh.

Sasuke menghela napas. _Yah setidaknya tidak ada perempuan sama sekali disini. _

Yip yip horraaayy! Innernya bersorak senang.

Yip yip horr—

"SASUKE-KUUUUNN~!"

-orr

_KYAAA AAGGHH WAAA NOOO NOO DON'T COMEE!_ Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjerit histeris ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

_Fuck! Kenapa Sakura bisa sampai disiniiii?_

MAM _to the_ PUS... MAMPUS

Sakura berlari dengan semangat. Hari ini ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan menggunakan _floral dress_ selutut berwarna putih dengan corak bunga Sakura sewarna rambutnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dan ikal di bagian bawahnya berhasil membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. _Flatshoes_ berwarna krem lembut terlihat sangat pas di kakinya yang putih.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memeluk Sasuke erat. "Sasuke-kuun~~ aku kangeeen~"

Sasuke yang masih berada di ambang batas kesadaran segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ini tidak nyata.

Ini tidak nyata.

Ini tidak nyata.

Ia menggumamkan itu bagaikan mantra di dalam hatinya.

Setahunya, Sakura telah berniat untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha karena gadis itu memang bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter setelah lulus nanti.

Mana ada sih gadis yang rela menukar masa depannya hanya untuk mengejar cowok? Apalagi cowok itu sudah terang-terangan menolaknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Sasuke. Keterkejutan terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku telah mendaftar disini Sasuke-kun"

Oke.

FIX.

Selesai sudah kehidupan tenang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ternyata masih ada cewek yang dibutakan cinta sampai rela menukar mimpinya untuk mengejar cowok macam Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya ada, dan cewek itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

"EHEEM!" Seorang pria berambut coklat berdeham. "Sudah dong pelukannya!"

"Iya nih! Sakura-chan kan sudah menjadi aset berharga di jurusan kita! Jangan dimonopoli seenaknya dong!" Si pirang, Uzumaki Naruto maju dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke.

_Sakura-chan?_

_Sejak kapan Sakura berteman dengan Naruto?_

"Kau kenal dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja aku sudah berkenalan dengan semua mahasiswa di kelas ini, Sasuke-kun! Kau sih tadi datang terlambat jadinya tidak sempat berkenalan kan?"

OMG.

Sakura benar-benar berniat mengejarnya sampai kesini.

"Iya, saat ini Sakura-san adalah satu-satunya perempuan di jurusan ini!" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut mangkok dan alis tebal maju ke depan kelas dan berdiri di samping Sakura. "Sakura-san adalah milik semua mahasiswa teknik sipil!"

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"Tidak mau!" Sakura menyentak tangan Naruto yang memegangnya. "Aku hanya milik Sasuke-kun" Sakura kembali bergelayut manja pada Sasuke. "Iya kan Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kembali bergidik.

"Demi kepentingan bersama sebaiknya jangan ada yang berpacaran dengan Sakura. Termasuk kau, Uchiha." Si pemuda _feminist_ yang ternyata namanya adalah Hyuuga Neji itu.

_Siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan si freak ini? _Sasuke mengernyit.

"Sakura-chan adalah milikku!"

"Sakura-san harus denganku!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

Sasuke menghela napas melihat para pria yang memperebutkan Sakura seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan di TK. Yah, maklum lah jurusan minim cewek jadinya sekalinya ada yang bening seperti Sakura ya semuanya langsung blingsatan seperti ikan yang diberi makanan.

"Bagaimana nih Sasuke-kun? Aku diperebutkan..." Sakura masih memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke. "Kau cemburu Sasuke-kun?"

_APAAA?_

_Cemburu?_

_CEM-BU-RU?_

_Mana ada Uchiha Sasuke cemburu._

_Malah bersyukur banget kalau misalkan ada cowok yang berhasil membawa cewek freak itu pergi darinya._

_Ambil deh sana! Bawa dia jauh-jauh dariku! _Sasuke memberi isyarat pada para pemuda _kelaparan_ yang seolah berbaris di hadapannya

"EHEM"

Perhatian semua orang teralihkan ketika ada sesosok pria dewasa yang mengenakan masker masuk dan memberi isyarat agar semua mahasiswa duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja santai dan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap. Bajunya terlalu santai untuk ukuran dosen. Atau memang dosen sipil pakaiannya memang seperti itu? Entahlah.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan di bangku paling depan. Sakura masih saja memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Diperlakukan dengan lebih ekstrim saja sering.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Dan mulai hari ini aku akan mengajar Mata Kuliah Struktur Beton di kelas ini!" Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Siapkan mental dan fisik kalian!"

Dan setelah mengatakan dua kalimat itu ia segera melenggang pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Sensei! Hanya itu saja?" Lee menghentikan langkah Kakashi yang masih tertahan di pintu keluar.

"Hmm... aku sedang malas hari ini. Tadi pagi aku terlalu lelah karena tersesat di jalan kehidupan."

_Ngomong apaan sih sensei aneh satu ini?_

"Jadi hari ini hanya sampai situ saja. Kalian boleh pulang. Ja ne!" Kakashi akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hari ini jangan ada yang pulang terlebih dahulu karena kita akan mengadakan forum angkatan." Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Aku tahu ini merepotkan tapi aku rasa ini sangat penting demi keberlangsungan hidup kita di jurusan ini."

Sasuke mengernyit.

_Apa lagi ini?_

"Kita akan melakukan persiapan fisik dan mental untuk menghadapi orientasi jurusan satu minggu lagi."

_Shit!_

"Aku akan membacakan pembagian tim yang terdiri dari tiga orang." Shikamaru melanjutkan.

_Damn!_

_Sialaaann!_

_Berarti ia akan terus bersama Sakura lebih lama lagi._

_Belum lagi ia harus melindung gadis itu dari para pemuda kelaparan__ di jurusannya sendiri__._

_Belum lagi ancaman dari jurusan lain. (Cowok-cowok Teknik Mesin dan Teknik Pertambangan yang terkenal beringas pasti__ mengincar Sakura__ jika mereka tahu gadis itu telah bergabung dengan jurusan Teknik Sipil. -Sasuke pernah mendengar jika selama ini Teknik Mesin dan Teknik Pertambangan saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan cewek dari jurusan manapun -termasuk Teknik Sipil.__). Bukannya Sasuke obsesif atau apa__,__ ia__ juga__ tidak keberatan jika Sakura jadian dengan cowok manapun. Hanya saja tetap saja ia khawatir. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil._

"Tim Tujuh: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto."

Oke. Dia akan kembali mengalami godaan yang sangat besar...

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! Kita satu tiim!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat dari samping. Dan tanpa sadar dadanya menggesek lengan atas Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menegang seketika. Ia bergidik ngeri takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang sangat _un-Uchiha_ pada dirinya. Yah, seperti hal yang mengharuskannya mandi air dingin jam 5 pagi sewaktu dia SMP dulu.

Kan?

Benar kan?

Entah siksaan seperti apa lagi yang harus dihadapi Sasuke.

_**-To Be**_** Continued-**

* * *

Entah kenapa saya lagi ga mood untuk bergalau ria. Jadinya saya publish deh fanfiksi ini. Mungkin di bagian prolog ini sama sekali belum kelihatan sisi edukasinya (saya bermaksud menjelaskannya pelan-pelan di chapter selanjutnya, seperti yang telah saya janjikan sebelumnya saya bermaksud akan men_share_ apa yang saya tahu mengenai jurusan Teknik Sipil.)

**Q/A Section**

1. Sasuke kok OOC sih?

Genrenya komedi, jadi saya ga tahan untuk bikin Sasuke bertingkah layaknya pemuda "normal" bukan cowok dingin, _dark, _dan pendendam seperti di _canon_.

2. Kenapa Sakura f_reak _dan centil banget sih? Lebay amat obsesinya sama Sasuke

Saya emang pengen bikin yang beda sekali-sekali, udah bosen saya sama sosok Sakura yang terlalu baik hati dan gimana gitu seperti di fanfiksi saya yang lain. Saya ingin karakter dia di fanfiksi ini berkembang. Mungkin di awal dia bakal terlihat menyebalkan, tapi nanti lama-lama dia bakal jadi cewek yang jauh lebih hebat daripada di prolog ini. Kenapa Sakura bisa terobsesi sama Sasuke? Itu akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.

3. Apakah ada kemungkinan Naruto bakal suka sama Sakura?

Hmmm... kemungkinan itu selalu ada... haha malah mungkin cowok yang suka sama Sakura akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter. (Namanya juga Reverse Harem)

4. Mana nih Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Karin, dan karakter cewek lainnya?

Nanti akan bermunculan kok. Tenang aja.

5. Mana nih lanjutan Rewrite, Kimi No Sei, dan Love Story That Has No Beginning yang sudah dijanjikan?

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf pada para readers yang telah saya kecewakan. Saat ini saya sedang sibuk mengerjakan beberapa proyek sipil di Jakarta dan beberapa saat yang lalu juga saya masih sibuk mengerjakan riset penelitian untuk proposal saya melanjutkan S2 tahun depan. Saat ini saya bekerja dari hari senin-sabtu dan bahkan di hari libur pun masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.

Saya adalah seorang civil engineer dan saya harus menuntaskan kewajiban saya sebagai civil engineer terlebih dahulu dibandingkan kewajiban saya sebagai author FFN. Jadi, saya mohon pengertiannya ya.

Tapi LSTHNB sudah saya buat kok chapter 4 nya, hanya butuh beberapa perbaikan sebelum saya mempublishnya di FFN.

6. Gimana tanggapan Akina tentang FFN yang diblokir oleh Depkominfo?

Well, saya juga ga ngerti kenapa FFN diblokir padahal situs yaoi, yuri, dan masih banyak situs hentai lainnya yang ga kena blokir. Padahal FFN itu sarana bagus banget buat berimajinasi dan latihan menulis. Saya cuma sangat menyayangkan saja sih. Saya masih bisa kok buka FFN dengan menggunakan aplikasi hola buat google chrome dan dengan menggunakan aplikasi opera mini di smartphone saya.

Oke, sekian sudah bacotan saya. Tanggapan, saran, dan kritik saya terima dengan senang hati! Gampang kok, tinggal ketik di box review di bawah, kalian sudah membantu saya untuk menambah semangat saya mengupdate fiksi ini._  
_

Sekian dari saya!

**With Love,**

Akina Takahashi


End file.
